I Will Protect You, Princess
by Miss Marvel Nerd
Summary: Three months have passed since Rapunzel has returned home. But the nightmares are far from over.


**Hi guys! I have been watching a LOT of Tangled and honestly, I just need the cute drabbles in my life every once in a while. This is my first Tangled Fanfiction so PLEASE let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, sadly :(**

* * *

_Rapunzel was running. Running as fast as she could away from the potential threats that could harm her or her hair which had been pulled up into that magnificent braid the four little redheads did in the palace. _

"_You can't run forever!" One of the Stabbington brothers screamed at the girl as the other ran in front of her so that she immediately ran into him and was harshly grabbed by the shoulders._

"_You should have just cooperated in the beginning, beautiful," the other brother cooed gently as he smirked mischievously._

_Rapunzel's eyes welled up in tears as she looked everywhere, anywhere for someone to come to her rescue. So with every fiber of her being…_

_She screamed._

* * *

She screamed herself awake, her face drenched with tears, hair shorter than the recent storm of Corona. It was a beautiful storm, she shared with a book in her bay window as Pascal slept peacefully that day.

She looked around harshly, pulling her knees to her chest as she continued to sob intensely. Pascal, having been awaken by the intense screams of his best friend, crawled down with a look of concern on his face as Rapunzel looked at him and shook her head.

"It's okay Pascal, go back to sleep," she sighed as Pascal grunted and curled up close to her, letting out a sad squeak. "No, please don't get Eugene. I can't tell him about this, it was just a dream."

Pascal grumbled and shook his head, changing colors to reflect her moods and emotions throughout her nightmare and quipped, insisting that he go get the princess's boyfriend.

"Pascal, no," she insisted sharply and let out a sigh, "I need some air," she decided and threw the covers off to go grab her light overcoat, "don't tell Eugene."

Pascal scowled, shaking his head and leaving Rapunzel's room to find Eugene's.

* * *

Rapunzel walked around the gardens, which could have been considered extremely dangerous; however, it was one of the more peaceful times at night. It gave her room to breathe and think.

"Hey Blondie," a familiar, low soothing voice gently called. Rapunzel jerked around, her face drenched with new tears and tear stains still. Eugene shook his head, walking over to gather her into his arms, "wanna talk about it?"

Rapunzel nuzzled her nose into his chest, inviting his embrace tightly around her, _protecting her_. She shook her head, "they never go away. We've been living in the palace for three months and they don't stop," she whimpered, threatening to break into another series of fits and sobs as Eugene shushed her and stroked her hair. He scooped her into his arms, sitting against a nearby tree so that she would be safely in his embrace.

"I know that it's not easy with this transition and with everything that had happened, it's okay to still have nightmares about it," he reassured her, holding her close, "I'm right here, all the time," he said gently.

"Eugene, it doesn't stop though," she nearly shrieked, jerking away to look him in the eyes, "it's either about Moth… Gothel threatening me or the Stabbington brothers kidnapping me!"

Eugene shushed her and put a hand on her cheek, "hey, sweetheart," his gaze explored the depths of her eyes. Eighteen years of confinement had done its number on his love, "breathe, okay?" he demonstrated deep breathing and encouraged her to do it with him. When she followed, he smiled gently. No smolder, just a soothing genuine smile. "Better?"

Rapunzel nodded and sighed, looking away, "sorry you were woken up. I told Pascal not to."

Eugene chuckled, "the frog didn't wake me up. Our rooms are scary close," he winked slightly, figuring out seconds later that she may not have gotten his innuendo, "aren't you aware of how loud you scream?"

She looked away, embarrassed as Eugene shook his head, "sweetheart, it's okay. You are my girlfriend. And it's my responsibility as the man who is dating the princess to make sure you are alright," he sighed, "Rapunzel, you are different. And that's good, healthy even."

"Different how?" Rapunzel questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eugene smiled, "You are a light. You were different when I met you and you're still one of the most unique people I have ever met. That's what I eventually grew to love. And honey, the brothers are in prison. Gothel's gone. You have nothing to worry about."

Rapunzel looked at him, a blank expression, "Eugene, it's not that easy…"

"I know, I promise," he stood up, the beautiful girl still in his arms, "but I need you to promise me to wake me up anytime your nightmares are this vivid," he urged as he walked into the palace."

"I'll try," she sighed as Eugene kissed her forehead, "can I stay in your room with you?"

Eugene sighed, thinking about the wrath of King Frederick and the fear of his Rapunzel, "as long as your father doesn't kill me," he decided as he walked into his room and laid Rapunzel on what would be considered her side of the bed and threw the blankets over her. He took his shoes off and scooted beside her, pulling her into his arms, "I love you, blondie," he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, feeling the reassurance of Rapunzel sleeping soundly in his arms.

As for the next morning? Well, King Frederick would deal with that later.

* * *

**AHHHHH ISN'T IT PRECIOUS!**

**Anyway, too cute for words because LET'S BE REAL. Eugene was a total jerk face at first but then you can like obviously tell how much he starts falling for her as the movie progresses. And then the _series_! That helps develop their relationship and honestly I'm digging it!**

**Anyway, let me know if you'd like to see more drabbles! Bye for now!**


End file.
